Split Personalities
by tierraangelica
Summary: High School students Kagome and Sesshoumru have been childhood friends for as long as they could remember. But with Kagome's feelings growing past friendship she's afraid that's all she'll ever be to him; a friend. On his birthday she plans on giving him a necklace she found in in her home and confessing! What Kagome doesn't realize is that the necklace is cursed!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

...

"He's got weird colored eyes," the little blonde haired girl said.

"And weird hair," piped a little boy.

"What's with those marks on his face? Let's make a promise not to play with him," another little boy whispered.

Another little girl with them looked at the boy in question. She had never seen someone with his hair or eyes or those marks but...it seemed wrong to make fun of him.

"Mom told me that just because someone is different than me doesn't mean they're bad," she told the rest of the group.

The small children glared.

"If you talk to him than your weird too!" the freckled face boy proclaimed. The other children nodded.

The little girl flipped her raven black hair over her shoulder as she turned around. She walked away from the other children to stride across the playground to the swings.

The small boy with silver hair sat there alone and turned his golden eyes on her. Markings of a blue crescent moon on his forehead and a color between purple and pink marks striped his cheeks, eyelids, and hands.

She held out a hand. "I'm Kagome."

The boy frowned at her, keeping his hands on the chain of the swing. "The other kids won't play with you if you're with me."

Kagome glanced back at the kids he spoke of. They all had mean expressions on their faces.

She turned back to him and shrugged. "They'll get over it," she replied simply with a smile. "So what's your name?"

The boy studied her closely for a moment before introducing himself. "Sesshoumaru."

Her lips curved into a bigger smile. "It's nice to meet you. I hope we can be good friends."

This time when she extended her hand Sesshoumaru did the same and they shook hands to finalize the new found friendship.

...

AN: I love prologues :P I wish gave you that option for the chapter tab :/ Cuz this is listed as chapter 1.

But oh well. you can't have it all right? lol

Reviews are loved :) (even if it may be too early)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

...

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome greeted, waving her hand at him as she approached the light haired demon.

The person in question stopped to look at her.

Kagome smiled wider.

When she reached him they continued walking.

"Happy Birthday!" Kagome exclaimed with her hands in the air.

He raised a white eyebrow at her. "My birthday is tomorrow."

"I know," she giggled. "I just wanted to be the first one to say it."

She thought she saw the end of his mouth twitch as if he would smile, or at least smirk.

"Any plans for tomorrow?"

"Not to my knowledge. Birthdays are not celebrated often amongst demons. They are meant for young children and when a demon reaches the one hundred year mark of their life."

Kagome tried to imagine Sesshoumaru old and wrinkled but then remembered he would probably always look young...

"Well we should still do something. Have a party-"

"No."

"Invite lots people-"

"No."

"Have cake..."

"No."

"It was worth a shot," she mumbled playfully.

A birthday party would combine most of the things Sesshoumaru hates. Lots of noise, people, and sweets.

"Then what do you want to do?" she huffed. "We have to do something."

Silence.

"If you won't do it for yourself at lest entertain my human tradition."

Kagome waited patiently for a response upon seeing Sesshoumaru was actually contemplating an idea. By the time he spoke up they were on school campus.

"Dinner and a movie."

"Finally you decide-" Kagome's heart skipped a beat when she registered his response. She repeated it again and again.

"Kagome?"

She hadn't even realized she had stopped walking when he called her name with a curios golden stare.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head to snap out of it. "I think I ah, dropped my pen when we got here."

He raised an eyebrow.

"It's my favorite pen so I'm gonna go look for it. You can keep going without me." Before he could say another word she turned away and dashed for the entrance hiding behind the brick wall that served as a gate around the school. She waited a few minutes before peaking around again. Sesshoumaru had been surrounded by a gaggle of girls and a few male friends of his. They started to walk into the school and out of sight.

She relaxed against the wall. Why did she have react like that? He was probably thinking about how weird she was.

_Forgot my favorite pen? Could I have thought of a stupider excuse?_ She thought.

But when she had heard his response her heart had just kicked into over drive. _Dinner and a movie_.

That was a date!

Well...no... They were celebrating his birthday as friends.

_Friends._ The word rang in her head.

He was humoring her. No doubt Sesshoumaru didn't even want to go.

Everything seemed so much harder with Kagome's growing feelings for her childhood friend. She had become very aware of how he had grown taller, grown stronger, and with that, even more handsome.

That's why tomorrow she would confess after giving him his gift at the end of the night.

Kagome started heading to the school's entrance as the bell rang.

There was only one hitch in her plan...

She had yet to find him a gift. And today, after school ended, would be her last chance.

...

"Aki!" Kagome whined on the phone as she laid face down on her floor.

The floor was for failures. Beds were for winners.

"I can't believe you wasted three hours at the mall and couldn't find one thing," her friend Akino scorned in annoyance.

"There was nothing there that he would like though..." Kagome mumbled into the floor and phone.

"I highly doubt that. What are you going to do now?"

"Lay here on the floor in misery and failure."

"Wait, are you really on the floor? Nevermind, look I've gotta go. Cook him something, bake cookies, but do something. I'm not going to let you punk out of this confession because you don't have a gift."

"You're such a motivational speaker..."

Kagome could imagine Aki smiling on the other end. "Tough love goes a long ways. See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Kagome replied and pressed the 'end' button highlighted in red.

Unwilling to move, she stayed put and contemplated what to do.

"Kagome!" An older man's voice called from downstairs.

She sighed into the floor before standing up. "Keep that spot warm for me. I'll be back in few," she spoke to the Floor of Failure.

Walking downstairs and into the living room she found her grandfather and brother sitting down around a large cardboard box.

Kagome frowned. "Another box of "sacred" junk," she did air quotes with her fingers.

Her grandfather frowned. "This isn't junk! It's precious pieces of history!"

Kagome bent down and looked at the contents of the box. She pulled out a broken plate and gave her grandfather a "are-you-sure-you're-still-sane?" look.

He snatched it away from her. "A great monk once ate upon this plate and placed a prayer of good luck upon it."

"It's broken in half."

"Relics get broken when passed down the generations to careless people!" he defended and placed the plate back in the box gently. "Now do an old man a favor and take the box out to the storage-" he faked a cough. "The Sacred Relic Shed."

Kagome picked it up with a roll of her eyes.

"And don't take anything! It could be-"

"Cursed," Kagome finished. "I know, I know."

One of the downfalls of living on a shrine was having a senile grandfather who believed everything was cursed and carried around seals the monks and miko's used to use to ward off evil.

However, Kagome opened the shed's doors, she hated coming in here. Dark and musty. A heavy feeling of dread in the atmosphere. Made Kagome shiver.

_Creepy._

Everything in here needed a good dusting for sure. Shelves upon shelves, boxes stacked on boxes, full of objects collected for generations. Kagome could appreciate the beauty in history but this was more like hoarding.

There was a clink as something fell onto the ground. Kagome turned around to see a crystal attached to a bronze chain in a necklace fashion.

Had it fallen off a shelve? Or out of the box without her knowing?

"Please don't be broken," she prayed putting down the box in a corner and coming back to inspect the necklace.

Picking it up to place in her palm the crystal was unscratched and in one piece. The crystal was in the shape of an elongated diamond.

_What was that called again..._ Kagome studied it for a moment before the word popped into her head. _A pendulum._

The crystal was very eye catching for it's small size, about two inches. The bronze chain needed to be shined a bit.

Not too extravagant but it would make a nice gift for somebody.

It suddenly hit Kagome.

This could be a gift for Sesshoumaru! For whatever reason this necklace seemed to be perfect for him. She could see it around his neck, occasionally bouncing off the hard chest of his.

_Don't drool on yourself Kagome_, she thought sarcastically as she recalled a trip to the beach with a shirtless Sesshoumaru.

She stood up and put the necklace in her pocket. She felt bad taking it but how could they miss anything so small in this giant shed?

_Gramps probably doesn't even know it's in here. Heck it could have been put in here by accident._

With her conscious settled, she closed and locked the shed back up and headed inside the house.

Now she could happily bask and sleep in the Bed of Winners and Success.

...

AN: Here we go :) The first real chapter. Enjoy!

Reviews are appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

...

"Are you scared?"

Kagome peered up at her mother. "Hm...a little...but, I think I'll be okay."

Her mother's smile slightly soothed the anxious feelings bubbling in Kagome. "It's ok to be a little scared. It's your first day of kindergarten. But you'll see a lot of your friends from the playground though."

They entered the white gates as many other parents and children did. Kagome knew some of the the children but most were strangers. Her mother came to a halt and bent down to tighten the red ribbons on the end of Kagome's two braids. Her father said it reminded him of two pieces of black licorice.

"Do you want me to come in with you?"

Kagome shook her small head.

"Always being my brave little girl." She leaned in and whispered, "Would it be too embarrassing if I gave you a kiss on the cheek?"

Kagome giggled. "Of course not mommy!"

Her mother grabbed her face and gave her a big kiss with sound effects. "Maw!"

Kagome hugged her mom. "Love you!"

"Love you too sweety. I'll wait here until I see you go in."

Kagome nodded and looked at the direction of the school house. She gripped the straps of her pink and white backpack and walked forward, every once in awhile peering behind her to see if her mother was still there. With each step she fought the urge to turn around and dash back into her mother's warm embrace. As she got closer though, she saw someone very familiar.

"Sesshoumaru!" she called out and waved at the boy.

He turned his head in her direction.

"I'm glad I found you already." She offered a smile and started walking forward before noticing he hadn't moved a step. He held his blue backpack straps so tight his hands were turning white.

Kagome back tracked to stand by his side. "Are you scared?"

His eyes narrowed at her. "Of course not. That would be foolish."

Kagome giggled earning her a glare. She stopped immediately. "It's ok if you are. I am too. But if we stick together we'll be...unscared!"

He raised an eyebrow. "That's not a word."

She waved the fact away with her hand before grabbing ahold of his small hand and tugging him forward. "Come on. Friends stay together, so I'll be here for you."

"Tch. Your effort is unnecessary." Even with the tense words his grip tightened on her soft hand.

"You say a lot of big words," Kagome snickered as they entered the school.

Forgetting about wanting her mother and being nervous about her first day.

...

AN: This would make a very cute artwork piece/comic scene if any of you talented artists wanted to draw it out :3 I'd love love love to see XD

I sketch but only animals and I do realism. Not good with people or cartoon style at all.

Unless stick people count. I can draw some kick butt stick people :)

Anyways! Reviews are loved :D Hope you're enjoying the story!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

...

Kagome tapped her foot at a nervous pace. She was waiting in front of the restaurant Sesshoumaru had told her. Worries spinning around in her mind like a tornado.

Was her outfit ok?

She wanted to appear decent but not like she thought it was a date. Settling on rustic rose print white dress with a faded jean jacket rolled at the sleeves. That was pretty casual but sophisticated in her opinion. The dress end two inches above her knee and the white flats were sensible.

The sun began to set behind the towering buildings. The spring evening felt delightful, not too cold but not too warm.

Unfortunately, Kagome couldn't enjoy any of it. She checked her cellphone for the time and found Sesshoumaru was one minute late.

What if he wasn't coming?

_Don't be ridiculous!_ she thought. _He wouldn't do that..._

"Kagome."

She turned her head to see Sesshoumaru walking her way. Dressed in a pair of red converse shoes, black jeans, and a long sleeved, red plaid shirt. He gave her a once over but only said, "Ready to go in?"

"Yes," Kagome nodded disappointed with his reaction.

Wasn't this the part where he was supposed to compliment her?

Even with the off putting start the rest of the evening went smoothly. Kagome had been afraid that she would act oddly but they talked like they usually did. Laughing, making jokes, talking about some current events. Sesshoumaru wouldn't let her even pay for her meal! Yes, everything was going smoothly...until they arrived at the movie theater.

"Sorry, everything's sold out except _Rogue Marine _rated R," the employee working the ticket booth informed them.

"Oh...I've never heard of it but it doesn't sound too bad," Kagome commented. The movie was probably some action packed, blood and gore, male flick.

Sesshoumaru pulled out his wallet and handed the teller some bills. "Two tickets."

The teller handed him the tickets and change and told them to enjoy. When they got in the theater there was hardly anyone except...maybe five or six couples.

"I guess this movie isn't that good," Kagome whispered To Sesshoumaru as they took their seats.

"It may be low budget or a foreign film," he whispered back.

The light dimmed and the movie began. It started off just like Kagome had thought. The back story of a handsome marine fighting for his country when he found out how corrupt the system was and quit to become a pirate.

_"You're crazy man! How can you betray you're country?!" His best friend yelled at him._

_"It betrayed me first." The main character did a dramatic stare before walking out of the room._

Kagome giggled into Sesshoumaru's arm. "This is so cheesy."

Sesshoumaru smirked and whispered, "There's probably a scene with him riding off into the sunset with a brand new boat."

Not a moment later the main character obtained a large ship for cheap from an older man.

_That's when I shipped off into the sunset of my future with my new boat to start a new life._ The main actor narrated.

Sesshoumaru nudged her and Kagome covered her mouth to stop the fit of laughter coming on.

When Kagome had calmed down and tuned back in it was a few years later and he had captured a princess from a foreign city to hold for ransom.

Kagome set her hand down on the arm rest right next to Sesshoumaru's and there was a short thought of holding hands. What that would feel that. When they were younger they held hands but they were grown now. His hands were much bigger than hers now.

The tone of the movie seemed to slow down. They had a few cute moments here and there. Kagome was happy that the pirate and the princess were falling in love. It was stormy and raining and the ship rocked back and forth. The princess came to his room and...

_Whoa now_, Kagome thought as the princess shrugged off her robe to expose her naked body.

By naked Kagome meant _naked_. She found out why it was rated R. It wasn't for the language or violence.

_"Take me captain!" she yelled._

_The pirate sauntered up to her with a lustful stare. "We're from two different worlds."_

_"I don't care," the princess declared and the two locked lips._

Kagome suddenly felt self conscious and very close to Sesshoumaru. She opened her mouth to make some sort of joke but nothing came out. Looking around all the couples were engaged in some lip locking of their own.

_Oh my goodness..._ Kagome just wanted this to end.

But of course it didn't. There was a stretched out sex scene that seemed to go on for hours.

When the movie went on past the sex scene Kagome couldn't focus on anything else. When Sesshoumaru's hand moved she jumped lightly.

"Sorry," she apologized and put her hands in her lap avoiding his eye contact.

When the movie ended they shuffled out of the theater to head home.

"That was...some movie," Kagome didn't know what else to say.

"Low budget as I thought," he replied.

They walked on in silence.

"Well did you at least enjoy your birthday? It was no party that's for sure."

He gave her a playful frown.

Kagome chuckled.

"You worry to much about me," Sesshoumaru's voice was monotone like it always was. Kagome wondered if she was the only person who had seen him break from that stone cold character.

"I have since we were kids. I can't just stop now," she offered a smile.

They came down a very familiar street and she smiled wider. "We used to walk down this street holding hands." Swinging her hands back and forth the memory was fresh in her mind. "I tried to make you skip with me. Ah, you were so cute." She turned to look at Sesshoumaru only to see he was watching her. His eyes were saying something Kagome couldn't understand but her heart seemed to get it because it sped up. She turned away from him.

Sooner than she thought, they were at her house.

"I had fun," Kagome said. "But I have one more thing for you." She reached in her pocket to pull out the small black box with a silver bow. "Happy Birthday!"

He took it from her hands and undid the bow. Kagome watched him very carefully as he pulled the pendulum crystal out from it's bronze chain.

"Pretty cool right?" Kagome tried to sound hopeful. "Do you um, do you like it?" she asked tucking a piece of black hair behind her ear.

"Of course." He undid the clasp and hooked it behind him. "Thank you."

He leaned forward like he was going to kiss her! Kagome closed her eyes with a ecstatic heartbeat and waited for it to happen. This meant Sesshoumaru had the same feelings as her right?

Sesshoumaru pecked her on the forehead and ruffled up her hair.

"See you tomorrow at school."

Kagome was left gaping in awe. She misread the situation completely. There was no way she could confess when he still thought of her as a child!

The dooming sensation that Sesshoumaru had friend-zoned her for life.

She went inside the house totally depressed and wanting to sleep, only to be bombarded with questions by her grandfather.

"Kagome have you seen a crystal pendulum necklace? Do you know where it is? Do you think someone has stolen it?"

Well this was going nowhere good...

"Why does it matter if it's gone or not?" Kagome asked heading to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Because it's cursed!" he yelled.

"Of course it is..." she mumbled. "If it's so important why do you keep it in that storage shed?"

"Never keep cursed relics in your household! You're only asking for trouble," he lectured.

"I know where it is. So if it's so important I'll go get it back tomorrow."

Her grandfather narrowed his eyes at her. "You didn't give it to anyone did you?"

It might of have been the guilt of taking it without permission when Kagome lied and told her elderly grandfather, "No, why would I do that? It's just in one of my bags at school."

He didn't lighten up his stare. "It has a great power upon it! Do not wear it! It once belonged to a great witch-"

"Yes, yes, I'll get it back pronto. Now I love you grandpa but I must go to bed." she kissed him on the cheek and booked it out of there before she had to hear another one of his stories.

...

Kagome looked back and forth before entering the school building she had taken a different path to school just so she wouldn't run into Sesshoumaru. She had to get the necklace back but that could wait. There was no way she could face him.

"So how did it go?" Akino popped in front of her.

"Ah!" Kagome jumped getting a few odd looks thrown her way. "You scared me half to death!"

Akino raised an eyebrow then gave Kagome a calculating stare while crossing her arms. "You punked out."

"You don't understand," Kagome began. "I thought he was going to kiss me. Instead he kissed me on the forehead and ruffled my hair like old times. He just sees me as his childhood friend."

Her best friend sighed and slung an arm around Kagome. "Maybe it's time you gave up. There's only so much a girl's heart can take."

Kagome sighed.

"Hey! Kagome!"

The two girls turned around to see one of their classmates running toward them breathing heavily.

"Sesshoumaru was just taken to the infirmary. He collapsed."

Kagome's eyes grew wide. "I have to go Aki."

Akino nodded and Kagome shot off for the infirmary. When she entered she was greeted by the nurse and Sesshoumaru lying in one of the beds.

"Is he ok?" Kagome asked.

The older nurse pushed up her glasses up and smiled. "He's fine. A slight temperature but it's probably just from today's weather. Very hot. Some sleep and water and he'll be fine."

The phone in the room started to ring and the nurse left to answer it.

Kagome stared down at Sesshoumaru. It wasn't like him to allow himself to get ill. Actually she didn't know if demons could get sick.

The nurse came back into the room. "Do you mind watching him? Someone twisted their ankle on the baseball field."

Kagome nodded and took a seat next to Sesshoumaru. She noticed the crystal hanging from his neck and smiled. It didn't matter whether he had rejected her or not. Kagome's feelings for him were not disappearing anytime soon.

He stirred and opened his mouth. "Water..." he groaned out.

Kagome jumped up. "I'll get some." She went into the nurses office were there were cups and a water dispenser.

While her back was turned she caught a bright flash of white light from the corner of her eye.

_What was that? The sun wasn't that bright_, she noted curiously.

She came back into the main room only to feel like she was seeing double. Actually, more like five copies of Sesshoumaru.

Was she suffering from heat stroke too?

"Um what's going on?"

"It seems you're gift has split us up," one Sesshoumaru snarled fiercely, baring his fangs.

"You mean the crystal?" Kagome questioned.

"This is so sad..." another Sesshoumaru commented with his hands clasped together and his face full of worry.

"Look on the bright side! It's a glorious sunny day!" yet another Sesshoumaru spoke.

An additional Sesshoumaru grabbed the happier Sesshoumaru by his school uniform shirt. "What if we're stuck like this?!" he asked in distress.

The last Sesshoumaru sauntered up to Kagome and grabbed her chin. "Where have you been all my life gorgeous?" he purred.

Kagome was seriously overwhelmed with what was going on. But she knew somebody who might be able to explain.

...

AN: Finally! The real plot of this whole story has arrived! Thank you for your patience!

Enjoy! Reviews are loved. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

...

Kagome watched as her mother spoke with the woman who brought Sesshoumaru to the park often. She treated him nicely and she gave looks similar to the faces Kagome's mother made. But he never called her mom, mother, mama, mommy, or any name. It seemed strange to Kagome really.

Was it rude to ask? She had been taught that if you thought something was rude then you had to be careful or you would hurt someone's feelings.

"Sesshoumaru..." she avoided his gaze and swung her dangling feet back and forth as she held onto the chain of the swing set. "Is that woman your mom?"

He narrowed his eyes at the ground. "No."

"Oh... So where is your mom?"

He shrugged. "Busy with work. She travels a lot."

"Oh..."

There was a bit of silence.

Kagome felt as if she had asked something she shouldn't have.

"I know it must be hard to be away from her but I bet she misses you. And the lady who brings you here is very nice," she said encouragingly with a smile.

Sesshoumaru glared at her. "What do you know anyways? Nothing that's what. Just because my mom is hardly home doesn't mean that lady has to try and be my mother. I don't like her and I wish she would leave!"

Kagome froze at his raised voice. He got off his swing and ran. Away from Kagome and past the lady he had come here with.

"Sesshoumaru! Wait!" she called after him and ran to catch up. Once she had reached him she squatted down and her lips moved but they were too far for Kagome to hear. Sesshoumaru didn't speak, only glared at the ground.

Kagome's mother saw her child's worried face and got up from the bench. She sat in the swing Sesshoumaru had vacated.

"Mommy, I think...I think I made him mad..." tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Honey, life can be hard. Some have it worse than others. Right now Sesshoumaru's parents...are not...happy. And that makes Sesshoumaru sad and angry."

"How can I make him happy again?" She turned her tear striped face up to look into her mother's kind eyes and listen to her wise words.

"The only thing we can do, his be his friend and treat him kindly."

Kagome nodded. "I can do that."

She wiped Kagome's tears with a blue poka dotted handkerchief she carried in her pocket.

Mrs. Higurashi stood up and held a hand out to her small child. "Now let's head home. We need to get supper ready."

The small girl returned her eyes to where Sesshoumaru had been to see there was no one there now. Hesitantly, she got down, taking her mother's hand and they walked toward the car.

Looking behind her once more she only wished Sesshoumaru would come back so she could tell him how sorry she was.

...

AN: *blows nose* So emotional. The feels guys... :'(


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

...

Kagome backed away from the very flirtatious Sesshoumaru. "No thank you."

"You guys, stay there. Don't move," she ordered.

She headed to the nurses office and dialed her house making sure to keep her eyes on the doublegangers.

"Hello?" Mrs. Higurashi answered the phone.

"Mom! I need to talk to Grandpa, it's important."

"Is everything alright?" her mom asked with concern.

Looking at the Sesshoumaru's talking amongst themselves Kagome replied, "Sort of. Just put grandpa on the phone please."

"Let me get him." There was silence now.

The angry copy grabbed the fearful copy by the shirt. "Hey! Sesshooumaru put...Sesshoumaru down. Now!"

"Kagome?" came an elderly voice.

"Oh grandpa! Thank goodness. I need-" Kagome paused to think carefully about her next question. If her grandfather knew she had given the relic away she would be in a whole mess of trouble.

"Can you tell me the story about that crystal pendulum?" she asked.

"Oh now you want to know," he gloated.

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yes," she said with her jaw locked.

"It all started-"

"The short version please." She hated to be rude but she couldn't sit around all day and listen, when the nurse could come back any moment now.

"There was a young witch who had fallen in love with a human man in the village. She grew irritated that the man was so emotionless and always treated her coldly. So she put a spell inside a pendulum crystal so whoever would wear it showed their true feelings. The spell instead split the man into the five basic components of all emotions. Each copy held a piece of the broken crystal."

When her grandfather paused Kagome spoke up. "Which is?"

"Hm, I do believe it was...anger, happiness, lust, sadness, and fear."

Kagome checked each one off looking at the five Sesshoumaru's. Observing their forms she indeed noticed the necklace around each of their necks but the crystal was now a small shard.

"How do you reverse the curse?" Kagome prodded taking her eyes off the group.

"To undo the curse, the one who gave the necklace must reveal their true feelings to each copy and give them a kiss. But if the words are not truthful and the kiss is not meaningful it will not work. Done correctly, the copies energy is then sucked into it's crystal. After all the shards have been collect they must be put together for the wearer to return to normal. It all has to be done before sun down or the wearer of the necklace will be sucked into the crystal, never to return."

Why was there always a time limit on these things?

"How did the story end for the witch? Happy ending?" Kagome said with high hopes.

"Actually," her grandfather started, "the witch found out the man had a wife and she let him be sucked into the crystal. Later the witch was executed for working with black magic and the necklace was given to monks for save keeping."

"Right, of course."

She was screwed...

"Ok, thanks Grandpa. I'll see you at home. Love you."

Kagome hung up the phone.

So all she had to do was confess her feelings and kiss each one of them and Sesshoumaru would go back to normal.

"Alright so I know how to fix-"

Kagome was met with an empty room.

_Where the hell did they go?!_

She rushed to the door and looked into the hallway but they were already gone.

"This is bad!" she spoke outloud.

What if somebody saw two of them at the same time? What if she couldn't find them? She'd never see Sesshoumaru again.

No, Kagome reassured herself it would be fine. She had plenty of time to find each one of them and fix this.

Walking down the hallway she came face to face with the nurse.

"Oh Kagome. I'm glad to see Sesshoumaru was feeling much better and in higher spirits."

_The Happy Sesshoumaru!_ Kagome thought.

"Did you happen to know where he was going?"

The nurse pushed up her purple rimmed glasses. "He said he was heading outside where his class was playing soccer."

"Thanks!" Kagome shot off down the shiny floored hall before coming to a halt around a corner as she bumped into a someone.

"I'm sorry," Kagome apologized as she recovered first getting to her feet.

"Mrs. Higurashi," the women said sternly. "Why aren't you in class?"

By just the tone of voice Kagome knew it was Mrs. Takahashi, a teacher renowned for her strict guidelines. Kagome had gotten her last year. That's right... Kagome was still in school, she still had classes she was supposed to be in.

"I was asked to-"

"No excuses. I see you have no pass so I'm giving you detention for skipping." Mrs. Takahashi pulled out the dentention slips she always carried around and scribbled on it. When she was done she handed it to Kagome. "I'll see you after school in my room. Now I'll escort you to class so I know you won't continue to roam the halls like some hooligan."

Kagome sighed and led Mrs. Takahashi to her first class of the day. She had to find five different Sesshoumaru's before sundown and now she had detention for skipping. Today was going to be one hell of an adventure for Kagome.

...

AN: Update! :D Next one will be longer! Promise!

R&amp;R!


End file.
